mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wublin Island
About left|thumb|Wublin Island view Wublin Island is an Island added in Update 1.4.0, on March 15, 2016. This island is home to the Wublins, supernatural entities powered by the eggs of Natural Monsters. Wublin Island does not have a castle, and thus, Wublins do not take up any beds. You cannot place any structures (besides Wublin statues) on Wublin Island. Oddly enough, Wublin Island is one of the islands that can be featured in the weekly Top 10 islands. However, there is currently no way to check how many likes your Wublin Island has. On August 30, 2017, Update 2.1.0. came out. This update added Wubbox to Wublin Island, allowed multiple Wublins to be purchased and placed on the island, and let players finally buy and place decorations. Indigenous Monsters As of August 30, 2017, there are 19 Wublins. It costs 5,000 coins to buy each Wublin. When purchased, the Wublins start out as statues. Similar to the Wubbox, each Wublin must be powered up. You must fill the Wublin with the monster eggs that are in each Wublin's specific inventory list. Rare monster eggs are not accepted. Once an egg has been bred, you can select to 'Zap' an egg from the breeding structure instead of sending it to the Incubator. After you have Zapped your first egg into a Wublin, you have a limited amount of time (2-14 days) to Zap the rest of the eggs into the Wublin before the eggs go 'bad'. If not completed before said time, you will have to either buy the rest of the eggs for diamonds or take the coin value of the eggs that were zapped and restart the whole process again. In February 2017, there is supposedly a new Wublin with a shadow GIF, presumably a Wubbox. On August 30, 2017, Wubbox was added to Wublin Island. Wubbox is unlocked at level 20 and costs 5,000 coins on Wublin Island. To power up Wubbox, you must box all 19 wublins. Only Wublins that have been awoken can be boxed. } | align="center" |3 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Poewk | align="center" | | align="center" |5 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Thwok | align="center" | | align="center" |7 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Dwumrohl | align="center" | | align="center" |14 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Zuuker | align="center" | | align="center" |10 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Screemu | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |5 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Tympa | align="center" | | align="center" |14 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Dermit | align="center" | | align="center" |3 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Gheegur | align="center" | | align="center" |7 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Whajje | align="center" | | align="center" |10 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Creepuscule | align="center" | | align="center" |7 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Blipsqueak | align="center" | | align="center" |5 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Scargo | align="center" | | align="center" |3 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Astropod | align="center" | | align="center" |10 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Pixolotl | align="center" | | align="center" |14 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Bona-Petite | align="center" | | align="center" |10 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Maulch | align="center" | | align="center" |7 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Fleechwurm | align="center" | | align="center" |5 Days | align="center" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | Wubbox | | align="center" |N/A | align="center" |N/A |} Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles There are no rocks and trees to clear on Wublin Island. Music Wublin Islands' music starts off in a jazz/swing like manner and then becomes more electronic and upbeat judged by the background of the song. It plays at 134 beats per minute with a 4/4 time signature or 67 beats per minute if the time signature is 2/2 in mostly C Minor. The song begins with a jazz-like tune with the Thwok, Dwumrohl, Creepuscule, using low ride cymbal, and Astropod playing and building up, Bona-Petite playing lasting only half a verse. In it, Dwumrohl starts with his kick drum verse. Then, Brump, Fleechwurm and Gheegur on alto sax join the song, Bona-Petite stop their part, starting the song's first full verse. In the following measure, the Brump, Astropod, Fleechwurm and Dwumrohl stop their parts and the Zuuker, Tympa, Zynth, Whajje, Pixolotl, Maulch and Wubbox join in on the song, the Bona-Petite return, while the Thowk plays a slower tune, Gheegur switches to tenor sax and playing slower, and Creepuscule switches to hi-hat cymbal. The 1st half of this part starts with one of Zynth's tracks, and in the second part it plays the exact same track, although later in the song this track is changed. In the next measure of the build up, the Brump, Dwumrohl, Fleechwurm and Astropod return. meanwhile the Zuuker, Gheegur, Bona-Petite, Pixolotl and Whajje stop their parts and the Dermit and Blipsqueak joins in. The Thwok now plays a faster, more upbeat version of the previous tune. The Zynth, Tympa and Creepuscule continue their song. In this next measure, the build up stops with the Brump, Tympa, Astrpod, Dermit, Fleechwurm and Blipsqueak, the Wubbox returns, while the Zynth, Thwok and Dwumrohl continue their songs. The Screemu and Poewk begin to play their parts. The Creepuscule switches to its kick drum. In the second half of this measure, the Blipsqueak rejoins the song In the next measure, the third measure repeats with the addition of Zuuker, Pixolotl and Gheegur on tenor sax. It also differs from the 3rd with the addition of the Scargo, and the Blipsqueak and Fleechwurm being missing. In the second half of this measure the Zynth plays a slightly altered 3rd track. In next measure, the Brump, Thwok, Dwumrohl, Zuuker, Dermit, Gheegur, and Scargo stop their parts and the Poewk, Screemu, Tympa, Bona-Petite, Whajje, Blipsqueak and Maulch rejoin the song. The Creepuscule goes back to its kick drum and the Zynth continues its song. In the final measure, the Wubbox returns, while the Zynth, Poewk, Screemu, Tympa, Whajje, Creepuscule, Blipsqueak and Maulch continue their parts with the addition of Dwumrohl playing its crash cymbal part, the Thwok playing its slower tune and the Pixolotl rejoining. Castle Upgrades There is no castle on Wublin Island. Strategy For a strategy on how to maximize the number of Wublins (and therefore resource generation), see Wublin Island Grid Planning. Monsters on Wublin Island earn a random amount of a random Currency. Possible currencies are: Coins, Diamonds, Shards, and Treats. The monsters in Wublin Island can generate among various ranges of 39000 - 78000 coins, 144 - 288 shards, 7200 - 14400 food, or just 2 diamonds. There is an equal chance of obtaining all currencies except diamonds, which due to there high value are considerably rarer. All wublins have the same production rate, but the algorithm is a bit more complex for wublins: 1. After collection, server selecting production type for the next collection, types and probabilities below: * Coins: 31% * Food: 31% * Shards: 31% * Diamonds: 7% (in other words - on 100 collections you will have ~31 times coins, ~31 times shards, ~31 times food and ~7 times diamonds) 2. At the same time server generates random number of minutes to the next collection. Range is 360 - 719 minutes (6 - 12 hours), probability distribution is flat. 3. After the minutes passed - you can collect a reward. Every wublin has the same rates for different production types: * Coins : 6500/hour (108.333333/min) * Food : 1200/hour (20/min) * Shards: 24/hour (0.4/min) * Diamonds: fixed amount: 2 For example, after collection on wublin server selects shards for the next collection and generates time 500 minutes for the next collection. In this case after 8 hours and 20 minutes you can collect 200 shards (500*0.4) It you wait more, the reward will not increase, you will gain same 200 shards after 12 hours of wait, etc. Table of minimal and maximal production: Notes * There was a bug where the first time you tap on a Wublin (after you have activated it) it gives you the normal monster's menu including its likes and the levels with feeding. Therefore it was possible to put decorations on Wublin island. The decorations will vanish if you leave the island however. Feeding a Wublin was impossible, but with low connection when you wake up a Wublin it will show you that you need 2,000,000 food to feed, before switching to the Wublin monster menu. This was fixed on March 29th 2016. * The Wublins have memory game sounds, however these are used only in the Book of Monsters. *Wublin Island used to not have an ambiance track, but in update 2.0.0 an ambiance was finally added. *The first 5 Wublins (Brump, Zynth, Poewk, Thwok, and Dwumrohl) will never play all at the same time. * The first 14 Wublins where all teased by BBB in the Wublin Island Tutorial, with some also appearing in the Wublin Island Trailer and official remix. Along with them, a Wubbox sounding Monster can be heard which is an early teaser for Wubbox being added. * On August 29th, 2017, players now had the ability to place more than one Wublin of each type on Wublin Island. This is presumably to help fill up the Wubbox there. * Additionally, on the same day, decorations were made available on Wublin Island. * Wublin Island was the first of two islands to have monsters that all belong to the same element and class, the other being Celestial Island. * Additionally, Wublin and Celestial Island are the only two islands to have a full a collection of monsters that require other monsters to be zapped into them. Category:Islands Category:Wublin Island Category:Wublins